


testing reactions

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Kissing, M/M, jealous!Woz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sougo is happy that Geiz said he is his friend.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	testing reactions

"Do you really think of me as a trustworthy friend?" Sougo asked with a still slightly incredulous expresssion as they headed back to the 9 to 5. It was just the two of them, Tsukuyomi having said that she had something she wanted to investigate. 

"Don't think about it too much," Geiz said in his usual rough manner, shoving the white curtain open and stomping upstairs past Uncle Junichirou who welcomed them home and hurried to the kitchen to make dinner. 

Sougo was still rather jazzed from what had happened, tapping the snow off his shoes before hurriedly following the black haired Rider. Before Geiz could enter his room, Sougo had caught him by his sleeve and turned him around to jump into his arms.

Startled by the unexpected affectionate attack, Geiz lost his balance and stumbled backwards pulling Sougo with him due to gravity until both boys landed on the floor unceremoniously. 

"Stupid!" Geiz barked at Sougo, if yet a little more gentle than usual, "what are you doing?" Sougo's weight kept him down for the moment and despite himself, he didn't push the younger boy away.

"I was just so happy you said that!" Sougo bursted out with his usual positivity and that typical optimistic smile that did weird things to Geiz' stomach, today even more than usually. Sougo also didn't show any intention to move from his spot as he kept grinning at Geiz who looked away quickly when he realized he was blushing. 

The narrow wooden corridor was half dark and Geiz hoped Sougo wouldn't notice. 

"Don't think I'll stop watching you," Geiz hissed, trying to get his bodies reactions of Sougo so close and lying on top of him warm and comfortable under control, "if you however change in the future, remember I'll be the one to defeat you."

"Hm, I know, I know," Sougo said dreamily with that same voice he used in math class to say he had understood when in fact he hadn't, and he giggled into Geiz' neck, enjoying how the other boy seemed to freeze as a reaction and how his soft neck hair stood up. Still not moving from his spot, Sougo kept on laying there and blew a bit of air onto Geiz' neck just to test his reactions.

Geiz gasped.

Sougo leaned up a bit and his gaze was darker now and the mischievous sparkle had disappeared from his eyes.

"Geiz..." Sougo said softly and as if he knew what he wanted to do, he just let his feelings guide him and he placed a soft, exploring and needy kiss on Geiz' lips.

Geiz widened his eyes but found himself unable to move, not literally but for some other reason. He stared at Sougo's closed eyes with wide eyes before Sougo pulled back, blushing a bit himself, about to stand up finally when Geiz suddenly grabbed his wrist and turned him around so Sougo was now the one lying underneath Geiz on the wooden floor with wide eyes as Geiz leaned down and crushed their lips together hard.

Sougo made an approving noise and swung his arms around Geiz' neck and their little battle went on, Geiz pressing dangerously close to Sougo's body, the heat increasing with every second until they heard a yell from downstairs.

"Dinner is ready!"

Geiz rolled his eyes, unwillingly breaking the kiss, his soft pink lips reaching out for Sougo's for one last challenging peck before he turned over to lie next to Sougo while Sougo giggled.

They got up eventually but as Sougo approached the stairs, Geiz slammed his hand against the wall in front of Sougo's face.

"This is not over yet," he whispered and Sougo smirked, "and it won't change anything between us," Geiz went on, "I have a mission." 

"Of course," Sougo smiled his brightest smile and slid underneath Geiz' arm to hop down the stairs. Geiz mumbled something incomprehensible and followed him, down to where Tsukuyomi and Junichirou were waiting with the food, unaware he was being watched by a pair of deadly jealous eyes.


End file.
